¿Qué harías si la tuvieras al lado?
by Runa E.V
Summary: Sakura maldijo y Sasuke rió. En aquel mundo al revés el Uchiha no pudo dejar de pensar en qué es lo que quería hacer teniendo a su compañera al costado. One-shot.


**Título:** ¿Qué harías si la tuvieras al lado?

**Autora:** Runa.

**Género:** ¿Romance?/ Intento de humor.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes y el mundo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo sólo me divierto manejándolos sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Hétero (léase relación hombre/mujer). One-shot sin ánimos de continuación. Posible OOC en la personalidad de Sakura Haruno. Y en la de Sasuke, pa' qué mentir. No me lloriqueen a mí, yo lo advertí.

**Nota de autora:** Paralelo de "¿Qué harías si lo tuvieras enfrente?" (Para más información visitar mi perfil, gracias, de nada). Lo que soñó Sasuke Uchiha la noche que Sakura soñó con él. Escrito mientras mi obsesión por Owl City llegaba a puntos perturbadores. Basado en "The Technicolor Phrase".

* * *

**I**

* * *

No podía negarlo, no extrañaba para nada la vida en Konoha. Bueno, quizá un poco al tonto de Naruto y al pervertido de Kakashi-sensei, pero lo por lo demás nadie había sido tan importante en su vida como para merecer de su nostalgia. _Nadie_.

Podría decirse que no la pasaba mal entrenando con Orochimaru. Sufría, se rajaba, peleaba hasta desfallecer, pero como todo eso calzaba en su definición de "pasarla bomba", no se quejaba mucho que digamos. Aunque terminaba agotado. Rematadamente agotado. Como esa noche, por ejemplo, que estaba echado en su cama con un dolor de músculos de la puta madre y no tenía intenciones de levantarse hasta el día siguiente. Y bien tarde a ser posible. Ojalá que a Orochimaru no se le diera por despertarlo a las cuatro de la mañana de nuevo.

Soltó su característico gruñido y fijó sus fríos ojos negros en el techo. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y no se distinguía mucho. Se estiró e hizo crujir los músculos de su espalda. Y entonces notó que había algo verde en su almohada.

Eran dos hojas. De un verde radiante, incluso distinguible en esa notable oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Se parecían mucho a algo que había visto antes. Esas hojas eran tan verdes como…

—Los ojos de la molestia —murmuró quedamente.

… como los ojos de Sakura.

Las observó atentamente por espacio de unos segundos y no sin cierta alarma cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba gran cosa acerca de la chica. Ojos verdes, carácter molesto. Eso era lo único que su disco duro había logrado grabar sobre la muchacha. Ah, sí, y que eran tan auténtica e insistente…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde su partida, de seguro ella ya estaría acosando con sus atenciones a otro desafortunado Ninja. Ese pensamiento le dio una punzada de celos. No porque Sakura le gustase, claro que no, sino que le picaba un poco que una chica se pudiera olvidar tan rápidamente del gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta las narices y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en esa molestia de nombre Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Corría por el bosque a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas y no sabía porqué. Tenía que alcanzar algo, no entendía qué, pero debía de encontrarlo antes de que el _algo_ lo encontrara a él. Talvez estaba siendo perseguido por un ANBU o cualquier cosa similar.

Se detuvo ante un claro hermosamente iluminado por el atardecer. Una cristalina cascada se alzaba majestuosa frente al morocho. Las aguas en las que desembocaba estaban tan límpidas como el cielo al mediodía y pertenecían a un río que se perdía entre los árboles del lugar. Sasuke creyó que se hallaba en un sueño.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar de arriba abajo. Una especie de caverna se escondía tras las aguas que caían. También había unas rocas que formaban, pareciera que a propósito, un camino entre la orilla y la gruta. Un impulso (sí, de esos a los que nunca hacía caso) lo instó a curiosear el interior de esa misteriosa cueva.

Se adentró en la gruta y al dar unos pasos en la roca húmeda y resbaladiza, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su instinto le decía casi a gritos que había alguien detrás de él. Casi podía oír una vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que joder, que voltee de una vez y mire de quién se trata.

—Si no te apuras, no alcanzaremos a ver toda la cueva —dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

Quien diga que los ninjas tienen unos reflejos cojonudos anda en lo cierto, pero la verdad es que en ese momento de nada le valieron a Sasuke sus reflejos y su temple de acero. Tal fue el susto de escuchar a Sakura (¡a Sakura!) susurrar en su oído que no pudo evitar resbalarse entre las rocas mojadas y terminar chapoteando en el río subterráneo. Un curioso color carmín tiñó sus pálidas mejillas de pura vergüenza.

—Venga, lento, espabila y deja de jugar con los pececitos —se burló la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

La mirada asesina que le lanzó Sasuke no pareció inmutarla. Es más, la chica extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Y el Uchiha la rechazó sin el menor miramiento.

—Yo puedo solo —espetó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Esas dos hojas verdes y vivaces que prácticamente brillaban en la oscuridad azulina de la cueva.

Sakura no se mostró ofendida ni nada, siguió observándolo abiertamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba comenzando a irritar a Sasuke.

Emprendieron el camino por los interiores de la gruta. Sakura iba un poco por delante del muchacho, como si lo estuviera guiando en un paseo turístico. De vez en cuando le señalaba alguna roca con forma rara y le explicaba que servía para tal o cual medicina. Se notaba lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo con Tsunade.

Por espacio de media hora se fueron internando más y más en la dirección que el río aparentemente les indicaba. Sasuke sentía tanta curiosidad por saber en dónde terminarían que hasta había bajado la guardia. Caminaban y caminaban por el lugar cuando de repente la joven de cabellos rosados se detuvo en seco. Susurró algo así como que ya habían llegado y ladeó la cabeza en dirección al chico.

—No hagas ruido y sígueme. Ya llegamos —explicó en voz baja. Sasuke asintió sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba.

Casi como si lo murmurara el viento pudo oír a la jovencita decir que si cortaran la pared de piedra, ésta sangraría piedras con los colores del arcoiris. No entendió en aquellos instantes a qué se podría estar refiriendo.

Con toda la delicadeza que era capaz de poseer una kunoichi aprendiz de Tsunade, Sakura derribó de un puñetazo una de las paredes de dura roca. El morocho enarcó una ceja en señal de leve asombro por la fuerza de su antes compañera de equipo. Y enarcó la otra ceja cuando vio que detrás de la pared derribada se hallaba una cámara de piedra con las más hermosas gemas que en su vida llegaría a ver.

Los ojos verdes de la chica le indicaron que la acompañaran hasta adentro. Él los obedeció muy manso, casi hipnotizado.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo e invitó a Sasuke a imitarla. El muchacho seguía como en un trance, así que aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Ahora Sasuke, te voy a contar un secreto —dijo la jovencita—: Todas estas gemas rojas —las señaló con un gesto— son las que tiñen de rojo las rosas. Las mismas rosas que hallarás en el piso de tu habitación.

El joven Ninja la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué…? —intentó preguntar.

—Porque te recordarán al color rosado de mi cabello que ya habías olvidado —lo cortó Sakura—. ¿Seguimos?

Él asintió en silencio.

—Las gemas grises son las que pintan a las nubes de lluvia. Y lluvia habrá mañana porque encontrarás el pergamino que te regalo Kakashi-sensei que indica cómo hacer el Jutsu del Clima.

¿Le habían regalado un pergamino? Vamos, lo recordaría. Algo tan genial como poder controlar el clima no se encuentra todos los días. Y, sin embargo, le era muy factible que quizá hubiera menospreciado el pergamino en un principio y lo dejara tirado por ahí.

—Las gemas verdes son las que le dan el color verde a las hojas —continuó hablando la muchacha—. Como aquellas hojas que te hicieron recordar el color jade de mis ojos.

Era la pura verdad. Tan concentrado había estado en su objetivo de vengarse que ya ni siquiera recordaba como eran aquellas personas a las que llegó a denominar amigos. Un sentimiento de pesadumbre comenzó a martillearle el pecho.

—Y las gemas azules —señaló el cuarto grupo de gemas— son las que colorean el cielo de azul. Y mañana hallarás el dije que te regalé antes de irte de Konoha, del mismo color azul.

¿El dije? ¡El dije! Se lo había obsequiado intentando ser un poco más de su agrado, pero él sencillamente lo tiró en alguna parte de maleta y lo dio por perdido por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Con cada palabra de la chica se iba sintiendo peor.

—Espero que con todo esto me recuerdes, Sasuke Uchiha —mencionó Sakura finalizando su monólogo.

El menor de los Uchiha levantó la vista.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

La joven Haruno lo miró largamente como meditando su respuesta. Al no hallar nada coherente, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y ampliar aún más, si eso era posible, su cálida sonrisa.

—Porque te olvidaste de todo, idiota —contestó—. No podía permitirlo.

Por primera vez desde que era pequeño, Sasuke respondió a una sonrisa cálida con otra mucho más cálida. Ese gesto suavizaba muchísimo las facciones de acero del muchacho.

—¿Y qué pasará si vuelvo a olvidarme?

—No lo sé. Sólo… sólo trata de recordar que no importa dónde estés, porque yo estaré ahí, adónde sea que vayas —el rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica—. Bueno, hora de irnos.

Se levantaron y el camino que antes habían recorrido en media hora, lo hicieron en quince minutos. O Sakura estaba apurada, o quería perderlo de su vista para siempre. Talvez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. O podría ser que ninguna. Quién sabe.

Llegaron hasta la entrada de la gruta y Sasuke no entendía porqué corrían como si el tiempo se les estuviera agotando. El mundo no iba a estallar en mil pedazos cuando toda la arena pasara a un lado del reloj, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera creía que podría salir un lobo gigante de Dios sabrá dónde para atacarlos al anochecer así que, ¿qué le sucedía a Sakura?

Ella ya estaba saltando a la primera piedra cuando el Uchiha la sujetó por un brazo. Fue tal el respingo que dio que ahora le tocó a la de cabellos rosas caer al agua. Y, por si lo dudaban, se llevó consigo al morocho que la asía.

—¡Serás…! ¡El agua está helada, Sasuke! —se quejó la chica frunciendo el ceño. Se veía muy mona enojada en opinión del Uchiha.

El joven río. Sí, un poco de relajación y comportamiento fuera de lo común no le caerían nada mal.

—Sólo es agua, Sakura —replicó—. Además, yo también estoy mojado, ¿no?

La joven kunoichi masculló un vago sí y le sacó la lengua. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—No me imites —dijo Sakura.

—No me imites —remedó Sasuke.

—¡Serás crío! —La chica apretó los puños.

—¡Serás cría! —la imitó de nuevo.

—¡Inmaduro! —Mirada asesina marca Haruno.

—¡Inmadura! —Sasuke apenas sí y controlaba las ganas de reír.

La muchacha se acercó hasta él dispuesta a darle una hostia de esas que siempre le metía a Naruto y algo en la expresión del chico de ojos negros la paró en seco. Parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de reír a carcajadas. Eso la picó aún más. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. El morocho ladeó un poco el cuerpo para poder observarla mejor.

Y…

Sakura notó que no tenía valor suficiente para golpear a su amor de infancia.

Y…

Sasuke, obedeciendo a un impulso, la miró fijo a los ojos y sujetó con delicadeza su mentón.

Y…

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban a un milímetro de besarse.

Y…

* * *

**III**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de sopetón. Había tenido un sueño extremadamente vívido con Sakura, una gruta y un montón de gemas de colores. Ya se había olvidado de lo bonita que era la chica. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse.

_«Las rosas en el piso, el pergamino, las hojas y el dije»_

En su cabeza retumbaron todas las cosas dichas por su antes compañera de equipo. Se paró de un salto ignorando el dolor de los músculos y comenzó a buscar exhaustivamente por toda la habitación los objetos nombrados. Pero no dio ningún resultado. Ni habían flores en el piso, ni hojas en su almohada; tampoco un pergamino para controlar el clima o el dije que le había regalado Sakura. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios. Durante un fugaz segundo sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas de frustración.

Pensó en volver a acostarse un rato, por lo menos para descansar un poco antes de que Orochimaru lo pusiera a entrenar. Ya se había metido de nuevo entre las sábanas cuando un grito de Kabuto lo sobresaltó.

—¡UCHIHA! —retumbó por todo el lugar— ¡¿Porqué demonios hay pétalos de rosa con tu nombre escritos y una bolsa con tus cosas en **MI** habitación?!

Rayos, Sakura lo debía de haber hecho a propósito en venganza por lo de mojarla. Ya tomaría cartas en el asunto cuando la viera de nuevo algún día. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios pensando en aquel sueño. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella cuando volviera a tenerla al lado.

* * *

Eso... eso... eso fue todo amigos. ;)

Nah, ya hablando en serio, acabado el fic, subido a la página. Se esperan toda clase de comentarios, desde aquellos tan monos donde me dicen que mis fics apestan y que necesito comprarme una vida hasta esos que me felicitan, pasando por críticas, opiniones, tomatazos y demás hierbas.

Un beso para todos.


End file.
